


Лист

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Лист

Лист формата А1 сложу я в самолётик  
И пущу с высотной крыши полетать.  
Под ногами замурлычит котик  
И за конфетные фантиком он пустится скакать.

Спокойно наконец вдохну я   
Ловя потоки ветра радостно лицом.  
Не буду больше вспоминать как в боли я тонула,  
Заваривая кофе вечерком.

И буду наблюдать спокойно за закатом,   
Встречать рассветы, цветные видеть сны.  
И стоя на горе, смотрю на склон покатый  
Я чувствую спокойствие души.

Я у моста сброшу плохое всё за бортик,  
Захочу тогда от радости кричать!  
И лист формата А1 сложу я в самолётик  
Затем пущу с высотной крыши полетать.


End file.
